This invention relates generally to beds, and more particularly, to a bed and associated features facilitating care of a patient supported on the bed.
Hospital bed designs have recently been undergoing a transformation. Early beds were very basic devices providing limited patient support and care features. More recently, bed designs have been taking advantage of technological developments to provide improvements in bed articulation, mattress inflation, patient access, convenience and control.
1. Pneumatic System
In one illustrated embodiment of the invention, a valve for controlling fluid flow comprises a first valve assembly having a first valve seat and a first valve member movable relative to the first valve seat. A second valve assembly has a second valve seat and a second valve member movable relative to the second valve seat. The first and second valve assemblies are structured for varying the fluid flow through each valve seat in proportion to the relative position of the respective valve member to the valve seat. An actuator is coupled to the first and second valve assemblies for moving the first valve member in a first direction relative to the first valve seat while concurrently moving the second valve member in a second direction relative to the second valve seat. The movement in the first and second directions produces increasing restriction to fluid flow in one of the valve seats and decreasing restriction to fluid flow in the other of the valve seats. Precise control of the fluid flow through the two valve seats is thereby achieved.
The present invention also provides various valve assemblies and air distribution paths for effectively and controllably inflating cells of an air mattress. For instance, in one air distribution system made according to the invention for a bed having an inflatable mattress formed of individual inflatable cells, a housing defines a first chamber in communication with a source of pressurized fluid and a second chamber in communication with an inflatable cell. A first fluid-flow port provides fluid communication between the first and second chambers, and a second fluid-flow port spaced from and in opposing relationship with the first fluid-flow port exhausts fluid from the first chamber. A first valve member is movable relative to the first fluid port for controlling fluid flow between the first and second chambers. A second valve member is fixed relative to the first valve member and movable relative to the second fluid port for controlling fluid flow out of the second chamber. An actuator is coupled to the first and second valve assemblies for moving the first and second valve members between the first and second fluid ports.
The present invention also provides a method of controlling the pressure in an inflatable cell of a mattress. This method includes the steps of providing communication between a positive pressure source and the inflatable cell through an inlet fluid-flow port, and providing communication between a negative pressure destination and the inflatable cell through an outlet fluid-flow port. The amount of fluid passing through the second fluid flow port is then varied.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a valve assembly is provided for controlling the pressure of a fluid in a control chamber. The assembly comprises a source of fluid of at least a first pressure, and a destination of fluid at a second pressure less than the first pressure. A housing has a first valve seat defining a first fluid flow port providing communication between the fluid source and the control chamber. A second valve seat is spaced from the first valve seat and defines a second fluid flow port providing communication between the control chamber and the fluid destination. A first valve member is movable relative to the first valve seat for varying the fluid flow from the fluid source through the first fluid port to the control chamber. A second valve member is movable relative to the second valve seat for varying the fluid flow from the control chamber through the second fluid port to the fluid destination. A first actuator is responsive to a first control signal and is coupled to the first valve member for moving the first valve member relative to the first valve seat. A second actuator is responsive to a second control signal and is coupled to the second valve member for moving the second valve member relative to the second valve seat. The first and second actuators are independently controllable for controlling, in combination, the fluid pressure in the control chamber.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a valve assembly is provided comprising a housing having a first wall and a replaceable valve cartridge. The valve cartridge includes a first fluid-flow element defining a fluid-flow path, a valve seat in fluid communication with the first fluid-flow path, and a valve member movable along a valve axis relative to and sealing engageable with the valve seat for restricting fluid flow through the valve seat. One of the valve seat and valve members is fixed relative to the first fluid-flow element, and the valve member is manually engageable for securing and removing the valve cartridge relative to the first wall. The valve cartridge also includes apparatus for controlling movement of the valve member relative to the valve seat. A means is provided for attaching, preferably manually, the first fluid-flow element to the first wall by applying force on the first fluid-flow element along the valve axis.
Another valve assembly made according to the invention also includes a housing having a first wall and a replaceable valve cartridge. The cartridge includes a first fluid-flow element defining a fluid-flow path, a valve seat in fluid communication with the first fluid-flow path, and a valve member movable along a valve axis relative to and sealingly engageable with the valve seat for restricting fluid flow through the valve seat. One of the valve seat and valve members is fixed relative to the first fluid-flow element, and an extension member is fixed relative to the other of the valve seat and valve member and manually engageable for securing and removing the valve cartridge relative to the first wall. The first fluid-flow element and the extension member are structured to transfer force between the extension member and the first fluid-flow element when force is applied to the extension member relative to the first fluid-flow element along the valve axis. The cartridge further includes a mechanism for controlling movement of the valve member relative to the valve seat. A means is also provided for attaching the first fluid-flow element to the first wall by applying force on the extension member along the valve axis relative to the first fluid-flow element.
Another valve assembly according to the invention includes a housing having a first wall, and a second wall having a fluid-flow port spaced from the first wall. A base member is positionable through the fluid-flow port. A means is provided for attaching the base member to the first wall. A valve member is mounted and movable relative to the base member and the second wall for engaging selectively and sealingly the fluid-flow port. A means is also provided that is controllable for moving the valve member relative to the fluid-flow port.
In a different embodiment of the invention, a modular connector system is provided for forming a sealed passageway between two air chambers. It includes a receptacle having an inner cavity with first and second open ends, and a lip extending inwardly around the first open end. The lip has an opening. A disk is positioned in the inner cavity of the receptacle adjacent to the first open end and sealingly positionable against the lip for closing the first open end when positioned against the lip. An insert has a main portion with an inner cavity defining an insert passageway with first and second open ends, and a shoulder extending outwardly from adjacent to the first open end. The main portion is sized to be received in the second open end of the receptacle with the second open end of the insert spaced from the lip. The space between the lip and the insert second end define a chamber in which the disk is captured. The disk is movable between a first position against the lip and a second position spaced from the lip.
The disk sealingly engages the lip when the disk is in the first position. The modular system thus forms a check valve preventing fluid flow through the insert when the disk is in the first position, and allowing fluid to flow through the insert when the disk is in the second position.
The present invention also provides apparatus for inflating cells of a mattress. It includes a first inflatable cell having a wall and a first inlet mounted in the first cell wall for receiving pressurized fluid. An outlet-coupling member is mounted to the first cell wall spaced from the first inlet for transmitting pressurized fluid input through the first inlet. A second inflatable cell has an inlet for receiving pressurized fluid for inflating the second cell. A means is provided that is selectively connectable to the outlet-coupling member for joining the second cell inlet to the outlet-coupling member. Pressurized fluid received in the first inlet is thereby received in the second cell.
In another apparatus for inflating cells of a mattress made according to the invention, a source of pressurized fluid is provided. A panel having at least two openings supports a plurality of inflatable cells. Fluid communication is provided between the source and openings. A first inflatable cell has walls supported on the panel over the openings. A first inlet coupling member is mounted to the first cell wall adjacent to a first of the openings. The first inlet coupling member is selectively securable to the one opening for providing fluid communication between the panel opening and the interior of the first cell wall. A second inlet coupling member is mounted to the first cell wall adjacent to the second opening. The second inlet coupling member is selectively securable to the second opening for providing fluid communication between the panel opening and the interior of the first cell wall.
An outlet-coupling member is mounted to the first cell wall spaced from the first and second inlet coupling member. A conduit is disposed within the first cell walls for providing fluid communication between the second inlet coupling member and the outlet-coupling member. The first cell is not inflated by pressurized fluid received in the second inlet coupling member. A second inflatable cell has an inlet for receiving pressurized fluid. A third inlet coupling member is in fluid communication with the second cell inlet and selectively connectable to the outlet coupling member for joining the second cell inlet to the outlet coupling member. Pressurized fluid received in the second inlet coupling member is thereby conducted into the second cell.
As another feature of the present invention, an air distribution apparatus comprises a first housing defining a first fluid-flow path. This first housing also has a first fluid-flow port. A second housing is supported for pivoting about a pivot axis relative to the first housing. This second housing defines a second fluid-flow path and has a second fluid-flow port generally facing the first fluid-flow port. A flexible duct joins the first and second openings for communicating the first fluid-flow path with the second fluid-flow path. A guide is supported relative to at least one of the first and second housings and is attached to the duct for maintaining the duct generally in alignment between the first and second openings during relative pivoting of the first and second housings.
An air distribution system according to the invention is for use in a bed having an inflatable mattress with first and second sections. The sections are relatively pivotable about a pivot axis disposed generally between the sections and are formed of individual inflatable cells. The air distribution system includes a first housing defining a first fluid-flow path and having a first fluid-flow port and a second fluid-flow port spaced from the first fluid-flow port. Both the first and second fluid-flow ports are in communication with the first fluid-flow path. The first housing has an upper surface adjacent to the first mattress section.
A second housing associated with the second mattress section defines a second fluid-flow path and has a third fluid-flow port in communication with the second fluid-flow path. The third fluid-flow port generally faces the second fluid-flow port. The second housing has an upper surface adjacent to the second mattress section. A duct joins the second and third fluidxe2x80x94fluid-flow ports for communicating the first fluid-flow path with the second fluid-flow path. A first coupling couples the first fluid-flow path to a cell in the first mattress section, and a second coupling couples the second fluid-flow path to a cell in the second mattress section.
In yet another air distribution system of the invention for use in a bed having an inflatable mattress formed of individual inflatable cells, a housing defines a first fluid-flow path and has a first fluid-flow port in communication with the first fluid-flow path. The housing has an upper wall adjacent to the inflatable cells. The first fluid flow path is adjacent to the upper surface. The housing further defines a second fluid-flow path and has an intermediate wall positioned between the first and second fluid-flow paths. The housing also has a second fluid-flow port in communication with the second fluid-flow path. A coupling couples selectively the first and second fluid-flow paths to a cell.
A patient support system made according to the present invention comprises a platform having a generally planar upward facing support surface and an inflatable mattress. The mattress comprises first and second separately inflatable cells having contiguous faces extending, when inflated, obliquely relative to the support surface, such that the contiguous face of the first cell extends over the contiguous face of the second cell. Securing means secure the first and second cells to the platform, whereby the first cell is partially supported on the second cell when a person is supported on the mattress. Individual cell support thereby results, regardless of the extent of inflation of adjacent cells.
The present invention also provides a relief mechanism for deflating an air mattress. A housing defines a fluid plenum in communication with the air mattress and has an outlet port. A valve member is mounted pivotably relative to the housing for pivoting about a pivot axis between a normal position in which the valve member sealingly closes the outlet port, and a release position in which the valve member is spaced from the outlet port. This allows fluid in the plenum to flow through the outlet port. A first securing means secures the valve member in the normal position. A second securing means secures the valve member in the release position. A simple, yet effective means is thereby provided for rapidly deflating the air mattress.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a bed having a distributed-source pneumatic system for inflating a mattress is provided. More specifically, the present invention provides a bed comprising a platform with an upper surface and a mattress supported on the platform upper surface for supporting a person. The mattress includes a plurality of sets of separately inflatable cells or cushions distributed along the upper surface, with each of the cushions having an inlet. A plurality of sets of means for producing a flow of air, such as fans, are mounted relative to the platform. Ducts couple one set of fans to a corresponding set of cushions whereby there is a one-to-one correspondence between the sets of cushions and the sets of fans.
In the illustrated embodiment of the invention, the platform has a plurality of relatively articulatable panels. The panels have passageways aligned with the cushion inlets. Cylindrical connectors mounted to the cushions at the inlets extend into the passageways, and have ends with flanges spaced from the cushions. The fan for each set of cushions is mounted under the panel near the cushions to be inflated, and operates at a speed linearly proportional to the level of an applied voltage. The pressure produced by each fan is thus directly proportional to the level of the applied voltage. A controller applies a voltage to each fan corresponding to a target air pressure for the associated set of cushions.
An anchor plate associated with each passageway is slidable relative to the associated panel. Each plate includes an oblong opening-having an enlarged end sized to freely receive the flange end of the associated one of the connectors. The opening further has a cam-shaped anchoring end with a reduced dimension appropriate for engaging the flange when the flange end of a connector extends into it. The connector is anchored by inserting it through the enlarged end of the opening. The plate is then slid to a position in which the cam-shaped anchoring end of the opening is in line with the passageway and the flange is engaged by the cam-shaped shoulder of the plate forming the anchoring end of the opening. This sliding action also draws a rubber seal into engagement between the connector and the plate.
Such a pneumatic system can be seen to be readily serviceable, permitting easy installation and removal of the cushions. Further, the use of separate fans dedicated to the various sets of cushions provides simple operation and structure, and ease of controlling the sets of cushions individually. Further, fans can be provided in series to increase the range of pressures realizable in each set of cushions.
2. Footboard Gate
According to the invention, preferably embodied in a footboard, a collapsible table assembly for a hospital bed includes a frame extending in a generally vertical plane mounted to an end of a bed and having horizontally spaced, generally vertically extending channels. A table is positionable adjacent to the channels and has a guide element extending into each channel. The guide elements are slidable relative to the channels for moving the table between a storage position in which the guide elements are positioned in lower regions of the channels, and a raised position in which the guide elements are positioned at upper regions of the channels.
The table is pivotably coupled to the guide elements for pivoting the table about a pivot axis extending through the channels when the table is in the raised position. In the raised position, the table pivots between an upright position in which the table is generally vertically disposed and a lowered position in which the table is generally horizontally disposed. A stop limits the pivoting of the table relative to the channels. A convenient, built-in storable table is thereby always available for servicing the needs of a patient.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a gate is provided for a hospital bed, which gate comprises a platform having opposite ends for supporting a patient above a floor, and a board mounted adjacent to one end of the platform. Apparatus is provided for pivoting the board about a generally vertical axis, whereby the board is movable between a first position in which the board is adjacent to the one end of the bed and a second position in which the board is pivoted away from the one end of the bed. Access to the end of the bed is thereby provided. Further, when a storable table or set of controls is attached to it, the position of such items is variable.
In a more specific embodiment of the invention, a hospital bed comprises a base frame supported on a floor, and a platform for supporting a patient and having a foot end and opposite sides, each side meeting the foot end at a corresponding corner. The platform is supported on the base frame by apparatus for tilting the platform toward an upright position in which the platform has a generally vertical orientation with the foot end adjacent to the base frame. A first board is mounted to the base frame and extends adjacent to the foot end of the platform. The board pivots about a generally vertical axis positioned adjacent to a first one of the corners. The board is thereby movable between a first position in which the board is adjacent to the foot end of the bed and a second position in which the board is pivoted away from the foot end of the bed. When the board is in the second position and the platform is tilted toward the upright position, the board is positioned for use as a support by a patient in the bed.
3. Stand-Up Board
Another embodiment of the present invention is usable in a hospital bed having an elongate platform supported above a floor, which platform has a foot end and opposite sides. An inflatable mattress is supported on the platform and has a predetermined thickness, an upper surface, and a foot end on the platform foot end. The invention provides a stand-up board assembly having a stand-up board extending between the sides of the platform, and means for mounting the stand-up board on the foot end of the platform adjacent to the mattress. The mounting means is preferably adjustable for varying the angle of the stand-up board relative to the platform.
The invention also provides a stand-up board assembly comprising a stand-up board extending between the sides of the platform, and means for mounting the stand-up board on the foot end of the platform adjacent to the mattress. Further, means are provided for moving the stand-up board from a support position in which the stand-up board extends above the mattress for contact by the feet of a person when the platform is tilted up with the foot end down, and a storage position in which the stand-up board is positioned below the upper surface of the mattress. The stand-up board is thereby readily available for use, but storable below the level of the mattress.
4. Headboard
The present invention also provides a hospital bed with a platform supported relative to the floor, which platform has opposite ends and opposite sides extending between the ends and an upper surface on which a patient is supported above the floor. A base end board is mounted adjacent to and extending generally along the length of one end of the platform. The base end board has a side portion adjacent to each side of the platform, and an intermediate portion between the side portions. The side portions extend above the upper surface of the platform and the intermediate portion is below the level of the side portions. A panel is positionable above the intermediate portion to extend upwardly adjacent to the side portions of the end board. An apparatus supports the panel on the end board. The panel is manually removable from the end board for providing access to the platform, and thereby, to a patient supported by the platform, over the intermediate portion of the end board.
Another hospital bed made according to the invention comprises a platform that has opposite ends and is supportable above a floor for supporting a patient. A board is mounted adjacent to one end of the bed and extends above the level of the platform along the one end of the bed. The board has ends at spaced locations along the one end of the platform and has a predetermined thickness adjacent to at least one end of the board. The one end of the board has an upper surface and an opening in the upper surface. Also, an extendable support bar is mounted in the one end of the board and has an upper end. The bar is extendable between a recessed position in which the upper end is disposed adjacent to the board opening, and a raised position in which the upper end is supported substantially above the board opening, with the bar extending through the board opening. Such an extendable bar is usable for supporting patient equipment and accessories.
More specifically, the present invention also provides a patient equipment support apparatus comprising a base supportable on a floor, and a frame supported on and extending upwardly above the base. An extendable support bar is mounted to the frame and has an upper end. The bar is extendable between a recessed position in which the bar means is disposed adjacent to the frame, and a raised position in which the upper end is supported substantially above the bar. Apparatus for supporting equipment is mounted to the bar. This apparatus is collapsible for storage with the bar in the recessed position. It is extendable outwardly from the bar when the bar is raised sufficiently to position the support apparatus above the frame.
The present invention also includes a release lockout on an equipment support member, such as a traction pole, mounted on an end frame of the bed. It includes apparatus movable relative to the end frame for holding the support member substantially in a fixed position relative to the end frame. A release element is movable for disengaging the holding apparatus for allowing movement of the support member. A lock mechanism is selectively operable for preventing movement of the release element. This thereby prevents inadvertent movement of the support member from the fixed position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the release element is a handle conforming with an outer edge of the end frame. The lock mechanism prevents the operation of this handle. Thus, when a patient is held in traction on the bed an attendant will not inadvertently move the handle and release the support member, allowing it to collapse into the end frame.
5. Weight-Sensing System
The present invention also provides a scale having a base frame, a weigh frame overlying the base frame, and means disposed at three substantially horizontal, spaced-apart positions for supporting the weigh frame on the base frame. A load cell mounted on each of the supporting means senses the weight supported by the respective supporting means. The three support points define a plane of support that is relatively insensitive to variations in manufacture of the base and weigh frames.
Extending this concept, the present invention also provides an apparatus for sensing the position of an object. It includes a base frame, a support frame overlying the base frame and having a surface for supporting an object, and means disposed at least two spaced-apart positions for supporting the support frame on the base frame. A means, such as a load cell, for sensing the weight supported by each supporting means of an object is supported on the support frame surface. Also a processor responsive to the weight supported by each of the supporting means determines the position of the object on the support frame surface.
6. Control Unit
A control unit made according to the invention is mountable on a bar, such as a guardrail, for controlling functions associated with patient care. The unit includes a first housing having a front face. Controls are mounted in the front face of the housing. A web has first and second oppositely disposed margins. The web is attached to the housing along the first margin and relative to the housing along the second margin. There is a sufficient distance between the first and second margins to wrap around the bar with the second margin attached relative to the housing.
Another embodiment of a control unit made according to the invention and mountable on a bar for controlling functions associated with patient care comprises a first housing having a front face and a rear face. Controls are mounted in the front face of the housing. A second housing is attached to the second margin of the web and has a front face and a rear face. The first and second housings are attached to a bar with the rear face of the first housing facing the rear face of the second housing. Such a control unit provides conveniently accessibly back-to-back patient and attendant controls.
7. Transport Guide Wheels
Another embodiment of the invention is a guide wheel assembly usable in a hospital bed having a frame for supporting a patient above a floor and a plurality of support wheels supporting the frame on the floor. The assembly includes at least one guide wheel, and preferably two, means for mounting the guide wheel for rotation relative to the frame so that the wheel contacts a floor on which the frame is supported, and means coupling the guide wheel to the mounting means for resiliently urging the wheel sufficiently toward the floor for maintaining the wheel in contact with the floor while the other wheels contact the floor. Thus, the benefits of a guide wheel are realized while maintaining support on all the wheels.
In a different guide wheel assembly, means are provided for retracting the guide wheel from a guide position in contact with a floor to a retracted position above the floor. The guide wheel is, or the guide wheels are thereby usable selectively.
8. Guard Rail Elevation System
As yet another embodiment of the present invention, a guardrail assembly is provided for a hospital bed having a platform for supporting a patient. It includes a base member mountable relative to the platform, and a guardrail for providing a barrier to a patient exiting the bed. Means are provided for mounting the guardrail to the base member for vertically changing the elevation of the guardrail between a barrier position above the level of the platform, and a storage position below the level of the platform. Energy storage means couples the guardrail and the base member for storing energy when the guardrail is lowered from the barrier position toward the storage position, and releasing the energy by applying an upward force on the guardrail when the guardrail is raised toward the barrier position.
A collapsing guard rail assembly also according to the invention, means for mounting the guard rail to the base member, which mounting means includes a sleeve member fixedly attached to the base member and having a vertically disposed first passageway. A hollow first shaft is slidingly received in the first passageway of the sleeve member, and a second shaft is fixedly attached to the guardrail and slidingly received in the first shaft. The first shaft moves relative to the sleeve member and relative to the second shaft when the guardrail is moved relative to the base member. An extended distance of travel is thereby provided for the guardrail, allowing it to be moved below the upper surface of a bed platform.
9. Swing-Arm Extension Brace
In an articulated hospital bed according to yet another embodiment of the invention, a support apparatus includes first and second hydraulic rams. Each ram has opposite ends attached to the frame and platform, with the respective ends of the first and second rams attached to the frame at spaced apart locations. The rams are operable for lowering the platform toward a position adjacent to the frame. A means provides for transferring weight from the platform directly to the frame when the platform is in a lowered position. In this way, the rams are relieved of a substantial amount of weight, so that they can be built of smaller structural members, and the rams can be extended further than would otherwise be possible.
10. Platform Joint
The present invention also provides an interpanel joint that provides a change in the separation between adjacent panels with a change in the respective angle between the panels.
More specifically the present invention provides a bed comprising a platform having first and second panels with respective adjacent edges. An articulating joint couples the first panel to the second panel for varying the distance between the respective adjacent edges of the panels while the angle between the panels is varied.
The articulating joint preferably includes a first support member that extends from the first panel and has a distal portion spaced from the first panel. Correspondingly, a second support member extends from the second panel and has a distal portion spaced from the second panel. An adjustable-length rod is pivotably connected to the respective distal portions for varying the distance between them. A base member is carried on the rod means.
A first arm has a first end pivotably connected to the first panel and a second end pivotably connected to the base member, and a second arm has a first end pivotably connected to the second panel and a second end pivotably connected to the base member. An element couples the first arm to the second arm for providing corresponding movement of the first and second arms relative to the base member. In one embodiment this coupling element comprises a link interconnecting the first and second arms intermediate the arm ends. In another embodiment, the coupling element comprises a first pinion fixedly attached to the first arm and a second pinion fixedly attached to the second arm. The first and second pinions have meshing teeth so that movement of one produces a corresponding movement in the other. Such movement results in variation in the distance between the adjacent edges of the two interconnected panels.
When the two adjacent panels are pivoted from a flat or coplanar orientation to a mutually angled orientation, the adjacent edges of the panels move apart. The amount of movement is set to correspond to the change in surface length of a typical person""s body, thereby maintaining the comfort and support of a person reclining on the platform.
11. Hydraulic Valve
The present invention also provides a hydraulic valve that varies fluid flow linearly with the linear displacement of a valve element. More particularly, the present invention provides a hydraulic valve for controlling fluid flow between two chambers. It includes means defining a channel for conducting fluid between the two chambers and has a restricted opening through which the fluid flows. A valve element is movable relative to the means defining the channel for varying the size of the opening. A moving means moves linearly one of the means defining the channel and the means for varying the size of the opening relative to the other. The opening has a cross-sectional area through which fluid flows that varies linearly as the means defining the channel and the means for varying the size of the opening move linearly relative to each other.
The hydraulic valve preferably includes a housing defining a cylindrical channel for conducting fluid along a channel axis between the two chambers. The housing has a protrusion extending into one of the chambers and through which the channel extends. The protrusion also has an open end and a restricted slit adjacent to the open end. The slit extends through the channel wall with a uniform width in the axial direction for conducting fluid between the one chamber and the channel.
A plunger is disposed in the channel and has an enlarged end for closing the channel open end. A reduced-diameter shaft extends from the enlarged end in the channel for allowing fluid to flow in the channel between the shaft and the channel wall. The plunger is movable along the channel axis for varying the size of the slit through which the fluid flows. The enlarged end seals the open end of the channel during movement of the plunger. The plunger is linearly moved along the channel axis, whereby the size of the slit through which fluid flows varies linearly.
This hydraulic valve is relatively simple to manufacture and operate. It provides relatively precise control of flow volumes, for use in driving hydraulic motors or moving hydraulic rams, such as are used to control articulated beds. Accordingly, the present invention provides a bed having a support surface for supporting a person and a base supported on a floor for supporting the support surface. A hydraulic system moves the support surface relative to the base using a hydraulic cylinder, hydraulic fluid, and a valve for regulating the flow of fluid relative to the cylinder. The valve is controllable for varying the speed of articulation of the support surface. Preferably, the valve is a linearly adjustable valve according to the invention as described above.
The use of a valve of this nature in a bed offers the advantage of operating at a range of fluid flow rates suitable for bed articulation, it is simple to manufacture and operate, and provides a backup valve in case of failure of check valves also typically in the hydraulic system.
12. Platform Support
The present invention provides for an improved platform support system. More specifically, the present invention provides for an improved three-axis support system having features that make the bed easier to control and less expensive to produce.
In one aspect of the invention this is provided by the use of a fixed-length swing arm having a lower end pivotably attached to the frame and an upper end coupled to the platform for supporting the platform above the frame. A means, preferably a universal joint, is provided for allowing pivoting of the platform relative to the swing arm. A first length-adjustable arm further supports the means for allowing pivoting relative to the frame. Second and third adjustable-length arms extend between the frame and the platform. These arms have upper ends that are pivotably attached relative to the platform at locations spaced from the means for allowing pivoting. Means are provided for varying the lengths of the first, second and third arms independently for pivoting the platform about three transverse axes. By making the swing arm fixed in length, only three length-adjustable arms are required to articulate the platform, thereby reducing the complexity and manufacturing expense of the bed.
Another embodiment of the invention provides that the first adjustable-length arm be attached to the swing arm, whether or not the swing arm has a fixed length. Preferably the point of attachment is well below the upper end of the swing arm so that the upper end of the swing arm moves further for a given change in the length of the first arm. A greater range of motion is thereby provided in the swing arm for a given change in the length of the first arm. Conversely, a shorter first arm provides an equivalent range of motion as a longer first arm that is attached to the means for allowing pivoting.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the second and third arms have lower ends mounted well up onto the swing arm. This configuration results in movement of the second and third arms when the swing arm is moved, and requires less motion by the second and third arms during compound motions with the swing arm. Further, control is simplified since the base of motion of the second and third arms is a proportion of the swing arm movement.
13. Multifunction Control System
The present invention also provides for coordination between the changing of various features on a bed in order to assure proper patient treatment and safety.
In one embodiment of the invention, this is provided by a method that starts with receiving a feature command for changing a first feature of the bed. A feature includes any changeable aspect of a bed, such as the position of a physical structure, the amount of pressure in a mattress cell, or whether a general function lockout exists.
A second feature is associated with the first feature and a determination is then made as to whether the second feature is in a first state. As used herein, the state of a feature depends on the feature and may be a position if the feature relates to a moveable structure, a condition such as the pressure of inflation of a mattress cell, or a logical state such as whether traction lockout has been activated.
If the second feature is in the first state, the first feature is changed according to the command. If the second feature is not in the first state, the first feature is not changed according to the command. Rather, a feature is changed that is different than changing the first feature according to the command. This change of a feature that is different may be generating an alarm to indicate that the second feature is not in the first state. This alarm could be audible, visible, and even a display of a phrase stating that the second feature is not in the first state. In this way the person entering the command is told why the attempted feature change was not made.
This method is also useful where an input command is for changing the first feature in a selected way. In this case, if the second feature is not in the first state, the different changing of a feature includes changing the first feature in a way different than the selected way. This method is useful for moving the bed when a patient is being set up for traction. It is desirable in such an instance to move the mattress at a slower rate than normal in order to make small, controlled changes in the mattress position.
In some instances changes may be allowed if the user is aware of the state of an associated feature. The method according to the invention in such a case then includes determining whether a confirming command has been input requesting the change of the first feature while the second feature is not in the first state. The first feature is then changed if the confirming command is input. This method is useful where an equipment-support table is positioned over the bed and the attendant wants to raise the mattress toward the table.
The present invention also contemplates a bed having the capability of performing these steps. In particular, it includes first and second features associated with the bed and being changeable between respective first and second states. The bed includes sensor means coupled to the second feature for determining whether the second feature is in the first state. Input means, such as control switches, are used for manually inputting a feature command for changing the first feature. A controller coupled to the first feature and the sensor means is provided for changing the first feature according to the input command if the second feature is in the first state. If the second feature is not in the first state, the first feature is not changed according to the command. Adequate outputs are also preferably provided for the audio, visual, and verbal alarm condition displays.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, described for purposes of illustration but not limitation, and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.